Other Dimension Sister
by soulless.not.possessed
Summary: A one-shot with Dean and his long-lost twin sister who dissapeared the night their mom died... Sammy never knew she existed, but now she is back, and she and Dean have a lot of catching up to do. Rated K for safety.


AN: When there are multiple quotes right next to each other, it means that Y/N and Dean are finishing each others sentences. Just FYI!

Y/N stood outside the bunker door, hoping to surprise her brothers. She had told Dean that she was coming the next day, but had arrived early and was hoping to surprise them. She knocked on the door, and after a few seconds she heard someone opening it. She could tell that he had a gun to the back of the door, in case she was a monster, but it was Sam. The little boy that she hadn't seen since she was a four year old, on the night of November 2nd, 1983, was now an easily six four Sasquatch, but she still knew it was him from the talks on the phone with her brother. Her happy eyes roamed over his face for an instant, then she heard steps coming around the corner. Dean turned the corner, followed by a slightly shorter man in a trench coat. She pushed past Sam, and Dean started running too. It was a relatively long hallway, so there was a couple steps before the two collided. The hug sounded like it hurt, the two bodies slamming into each other, and not letting go. Cas and Sam were surprised, as neither of them had ever seen Dean run so fast. "Y/N? I thought that you were supposed to get here tomorrow?" Dean said into her shoulder, where he had buried his head. She spoke into his, just like him. Her deep voice (for a girl) laughed a tiny bit, and Dean could feel her laugh come up from her gut. "I wanted to surprise you." Both had their exact-same shade of green eyes squeezed shut, and their hair was exactly the same color and length. They stood at about the same height. Dean was only about an inch taller than Y/N. They stood, crushing each other, for a good five minutes. Finally, Sam cleared his throat, and the two separated. "Ummm, who are you?" Y/N and Dean just looked at each other, and laughed. Y/N pulled out her wallet, and slapped a twenty dollar bill into Dean's hand. Cas just watched the exchange like the two people were absolutely crazy, which was what it seemed like. Smiling, Y/N and Dean turned to Sam at the same time. "Hey Sammy," both of them said consecutively. Dean continued. "This is Y/N. The last time you saw her, and the last time I saw her," "Was November 2nd, 1983, in Lawrence, Kansas," Y/N finished. She continued, "I was taken by Azazel," "to an alternate universe," Dean finished her sentence. "When we were ten," "we developed telepathic communications," "and what we call pain sharing." The two continued, switching who was speaking in the middle of the sentences. "Until yesterday," "we had no idea how to get her back here." "Then I found a book here," Dean started getting really excited as he said this. "It was all about alternate universes," and how to pull someone back from one." "The spell was supposed to be really complicated," "as the person being pulled back had to be blood related" "to someone over here." "Both people had to eat a few common herbs" "at the exact same time," "then the person coming back had to take some of their hair," "and light it on fire" "with the same amount of herbs that they had eaten." "Then I was brought back to Lawrence, in this universe," Y/N finally finished. Sam and Cas were amazed. The two extremely similar people were standing shoulder to shoulder, grinning identically. Then Sam and Cas spoke at the same time. "Wait, are you twins?" asked Cas, and Sam asked, "You were in a parallel universe?" "Yes," Y/N and Dean responded to both questions. After hearing Cas's question, Sam could see it. The two were dressed differently, but otherwise almost exactly the same. The same build, the same faces, hair, eyes, taste in music, (Y/N was wearing a Metallica t-shirt) stance, almost the same height, everything. Turning to Dean, Y/N said, "I'm kinda hungry. Whadda you think?" "That's exactly what I was thinking," Dean replied. "I know, I could hear you," Y/N returned. The two turned and walked into the kitchen of the bunker, talking about the alternate universe, where the monsters were really just stories. Sam turned to Cas extremely confused. "Did you know about this? I mean, I sometimes would catch Dean laughing randomly or looking really sad for some reason, but I always passed it off as a memory, or something he doesn't wanna talk about. But a twin sister with a mental and physical connection? That's almost out of bounds of not sharing. Both him and Dad." Cas thought about this for a second, and nodded. "I understand where you are coming from, Sam. But I think that Y/N was a difficult subject for Dean, because he probably feels as though he should have protected her more." Sam saw Cas's logic. "I guess, but a sister? I mean, Dean's held some pretty huge secrets, but this? This is the biggest so far. Both him and Dad were in on it."


End file.
